Love Can't Be That Bad Right?
by ThePsychoticTokyoGhoul
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Romano hates Germany? Do you think it because he hates him? Nope! Romano is jealous of gremanys and his brothers love for each other, but what happens when loves falls on him. literally in The form of 17 year old Jupiter Wilson a bipolar, aggressive at times teenager who's friends with a magic bunny, they say opposites attract, right? ON HIATUS!
1. in to the forest we go

Italy and Romano were sitting around a campfire the identical twins were patching themselves up after the fight with england and america's troops. Romano took a bottle of peroxide out the medical kit and set it next to him on the ground, as he begin to examine the gash it wasn't to deep but was a fairly good size. He had received it from England when the two had try to use the same bramble ticket to rest in. It caught him totally off guard and resulted in him getting black eye and the man trying to Cleve him arm off. Romano cast a quick glance over to his fratello who had barely got hurt all at just a few bruises here and there. He then proceeded to pick up the bottle of peroxide and remove the cap of the bottle. then he pour the liquid into the gash Ramono bit his lip as a bit of cream colored puss flowed from the cut. He bit down harder on his lip drawing blood, he then tossed the bottle down as he quickly reached for his canteen and letting the cooling water run down his arm as he let out a sigh of relief. Romano let his attention fall back onto his brother, and his anger erupted like Mount Vesuvius his rage engulfed his little brother.

"Because you were to fucking busy waving that god dam white flag around like a bitching idiot instead of fighting l lost a motherfucking tooth!" Romano roughly toss the first aid kit at Italy's head hitting the italian right in the face a muffled sorry was heard as he buried this face into his coat.

"I'm sorry grande fratello, but you know how strong england is he would had kicked me so hard my-" came the muffled reply.

" I don't need to know the details!" Romano picking up his supplies bag and aiming for his face again which Made its mark much to the dismay of the other, the bag hit with such force that it knocked him to the ground landing on his back to which he gave out a grunt of pain. Romano gave a smirk and flipped his brother off, the younger Italian searched the area near him for something throw back at his brother, and he did find something which he proceeded to throw back at his brother.

"You fucking bastard you think you can do anythi-"

Italy found a snake. A big brown snake.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE!" Italy snapped and whipped the thing at Romano's face it landed in his lap though, Romano let out a shrilled scream as he tried to get the snake off of him but was too scared to touch the thing.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He got a hold of its tail and and tossed snake in to a bush the branches gave way as the snake flew in to it, Romano gave a frustrated huff of Prue anger which shined in his eyes like the fire's of hell itself. Dear Lord Italy's doomed.

"Um...Romano I-I'm sorry I didn't know it was a snake.."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK IT WAS A STICK!"

"I thought it was Germany's whip. Me and him wer-" Romano's face went red at Italy's words.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH THE POTATO BASTARD!" Italy's eyes snapped open at his slip up, Romano did the one he could think of and stormed off in to the woods that were to the west of the camp. leaving a distraught Italy behind who watches his brothers form retreated into the forest. Not to be seen for quite some time.

"Why am I so useless all the time..."


	2. Let the game begin!

I slammed my bedroom door in anger as I ripped my jacket off and tossed it on my floor, I'm not the neatest person ever. I glared at the big ugly mustard stain on the green hoodie. Some idiot at school got it all over my hoodie I being the awesome person I am, I used my pizza to slap him in the face. Twice. To say that was justified would be a lie but I could careless about something like that.

"I can't believe I'm suspended over a pizza slap to the face." Wait doesn't that count as assault, or would that be aggravated assault with a deadly weapon? Does pizza count as a deadly weapon well if you were to feed it to them then it would probably be considered a deadly weapon.

I kicked my hoodie out of my way as I jumped on to my bed, only I didn't land on my totally awesome bed. I fell on a person, the hell!?

I pushed myself up I could feel my back crack a bit do to the fall. When I got up I saw who I fell on. It was a guy he looked a few year's older then me, are hair was the same colour though mine was two shades lighter.

And his skin was taner then my skin, hell everyone is way darker than me I look like a porcelain doll. I took my eyes off of his face and moved on to his wounds he had a white bandage all the way from his wrist to his I guess it would stop at his shoulder I really couldn't tell seeing as he had a tan military uniform on it seems kind of familiar to, he had a black eye and dried blood on his face Plus his uniform which was pretty dirty considering the amount of dried blood possibly from his wounds hopefully and dirt.

"Wake up...are you dead?" He moved a bit at my voice, oh another deep sleeper nice to know I'm not alone.

"I will lick your face...dude wake up I'm not kidding." He move again but he still didn't get up. Plan B, kicking him.

"WAKE UP!" And with that I kicked him in the stomach. Hard. my combat boots making contact with his probably broken ribs, it was kind of like a delayed reaction though nothing happens for a second then His eyes flew open and the next thing I know I'm pushed up against a tree very forcibly I might add, I got my lip cut on the bark and I could feel the sting from the bark against my bear arms seeing as I decide to wear a t-shirt today.

"WHO ARE YOU!" He yelled in to my ear I flinched a bit at his voice, and then he pushed me even harder into the tree next thing I know he has it so I can't even move. But that's what he thinks.

"I'm Dave Davidson, now fuck off!" I used all my strength and pushed back at him I feel his grip loosen just enough for me to turn and face him, olive green eyes glare at toxic green. then I did what any sane person would do.

"Night night little lamb!" And with those closings words I punched him in the nose I could hear a sicken crack as his nose broke,ouch thats gotta hurt for 3 to 2 weeks. Blood gushed from it as his eyes when to the back of his skull, is muscle went limp and blacked out. I snicked as he fell backward on to the forest floor. I wasn't nice to laugh at someone who was nocked out but whatever.

"Now time to find out where the fuckI am!" And with that I sped deeper in to the forest, probably not in the end the smartest move.

please review and favorite!


	3. down the rabbit hole

It was getting dark out I had to find some where to hide. After looking for a few more minutes I gave up and started looking for a good tree to rest for the night, I found a large oak and smiled happily as I made my way over to it let's see, dry yup, strong branches check and lots of leaves to keep me dry. let's face it if I get sick I don't think I can go anywhere anytime soon. as I got closer to the tree I could spot an object up in the branches, I shrugged my shoulders anything can happen now I guess thing as I found myself on top of the first and even know and then I kicked him which at the time was probably good idea but didn't turn out to be, seeing as his reaction was to pin me against a tree which in turn give me a cut lip and scratches on my arms.

"Wait a sec is that my...bag?" I quickened my pace and got to the base of the tree, I looked strait up and saw hanging from one of the smaller branches my union jack flag message bag and with it my army jacket, which was no longer had that mustard stain on it. Just as I was going to start to climb up to get my stuff and go to sleep I'll probably sit up all night though you never know could be around here in these woods. Or would this be considered a forest what's the difference anyway? It fell from the branch and slow flew down to me and stopped in mid air. great I'm hallucinating now I didn't even drink any cactus juice. it's a giant mushroom! Giant mushy friend, couldn't help that reference.

"Um...thank you?" What the hell was that my stuff fly's down and all I can say is thanks? I'm a fucking nutter aren't I. first off I'm thanking my hallucination and referencing avatar The Last Airbender...

"Your very welcome miss!" I saw a little light blue bunny pop up from behind my things. I watched the Velveteen Rabbit too much when I was little didn't I?

"I'm fucking mental aren't I?"

"I'm so sorry what I did to you but I was able to get your bag and jacket for you, I hope you aren't too mad at me." I looked at the little Blue Bunny it was the cutest thing ever! I was having a very hard time not being mad at it because I have a funny feeling that this is what brought me here. This little blue flying rabbit brought me here. well I just finally put 2&amp;2 together if this was a dream then that little scrimmage wouldn't be painful, this was real wasn't it?

"its okay I guess though where you the one that brought me here?" the blue rabbit sent my things over to me I took my jacket first feeling relieved when the material met my bare skin. I make sure my jacket was zipped up. Then I grab my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was starting to see my breath come out in little colder out huh guess this isn't a jungle. Then again why would a tropical jungle have an oak tree?

"if you don't mind me asking how did I get here exactly, and why I fell on some random guy?" the bunny look nervous for a second before it flew over to me, my sleeve of my jacket begin two glow light blue as it rolled up on its own.

"you got here through a type of portal called a rabbit hole. I didn't mean to take you with me honest but it was my first time doing that and I don't know quite know how to do it again..." once a little bunny finish explaining to me she taped my arm, my arm went numb for a second I could feel my skin get tingly. a strange mark begin to form on my arm it was a key surrounded by wings.

"Thanks for the tattoo and all but what is it?" I looked on at the tattoo sparkle for a bit the odd feeling in my arm went away as well as the sparkle, I gave a small smile as I rolled my sleeve back down the little bunny landed on my head could feel it relax against my hair, I need to ask it name later note to self that and I need I find a town...I don't care any more. I swear I'm bipolar...correction I am. I contradict myself all the time, I think one but take a nicer route instead.

"that's not a tattoo silly! its a bunny mark, my bunny Mark to be exact. whenever you call my name I hear it and I'll come to you wherever you are promise!" the little bunny snuggled into my head and gave out a cutesy little yawn, I felt my neck heat up I looked down and saw a necklace start to form around my neck. it was a dark blue jewel surrounded by two silver wings attached to a silver chain. my eyes widen a bit at the beautiful pendant around my neck I could hear the bunny giggle a bit. It sounds like sparkles and bells...the fuck?

"That's just a present from me, I hope you like it." I gazed up at the night sky the stars could be see clearly that night. It might sound cheesy but I felt like spirit from stallion of the Cimarron, looking up at the same stars that my friends were *cough* nirvana*cough* looking at. The bunny flew off my head and in front of my face, her dark blue eyes stared into my toxic green ones. I motion for her to follow me up the tree to which she did, as I climbed up the tree and settled myself in a sturdy branch. Flying Blue Bunny landed on me and looked at me expectantly. I fought the urge to glomp it.

"what do you want, I don't have any food if that's what you're thinking?"

"I'm cold, can I cuddle with you please?"

Flying Blue Bunny gave me puppy dog eyes or would that be bunny eyes, she began to hop around a little bit on my lap excitement and making little noises that sounded like squeaky toy? I sighed and gave in, nodding my head yes. I unzipped my jacket and made room for her, she walked up curled up on my stomach after that I re zip my jacket up. I shifted a bit to get into a more comfortable position and took my bag off and use it as a pillow for my head, instead of having to lay my head up against the bark of the tree. after a while I could hear little noises coming from underneath my jacket, more squeaky toy noises...I wonder what's next, I bet I'll meet a handsome prince and he'll whisk me away to a far away land, love is for normal people. I'm not normal.

Though unknown to Jupiter she has already met her love and fell head over heels for him literally.

A/N: when this gets 10 reviews I will have longer chapters and I just feel more motivated when I get them, leave a review for your suggestion for the bunny. You have about a day to pick it before I just do some random name. I update fast because I do this in some of my classes, I'm done my work well to to write!

My teachers think its funny how much I work on my fan fictions.

Oh one more thingI don't if you are just a guest please leave a review! And don't forget the name contest!

Miyazaki Kyoto


	4. flash-back and slap back part 1

A/N: while I wait for some suggestions for flying blue bunny's name I'll post this little flash back sequence.

Flash-back and slap back part one: mini story.

To say lunch was enlightening my mind and nourishing my stomach for the hard work day was as true as, Obama building a life size model of the Statue of Liberty out of pennies...lunch sucked.

The pizza was soggy and tastes like rubber, that and the condiment table was like a war zone ketchup and mustard flew around like friendly fire. don't get me started on the mayonnaise. I looked down at my...food? I was just waiting for it to get up and run back to whatever BioLab it came from, that or instantaneously combust into flames. My phone vibrated from my bag I held back an eye rolled knowing that it was Isabella or nirvana. I took my phone out and put in my password and went to my inbox which was full of spam and drunk text messages...I have Isabella to thank for that, she was born in Italy and used that as an excuse, isabella is Italian nirvana is Polish and Russian and I'm Scottish and English. I looked back at my phone and read the text. and it was Nirvana surprisingly, kidding I'm not that surprised.

Nirvana:what's for lunch?

Jupiter: I think it's pizza or some unknown alien life form.

Nirvana: o_O

Jupiter: my feelings exactly...

Nirvana:I know I'm skipping lunch today, I'll just go pull some random stuff out of my locker

Jupiter:what do you have in there? I always see you eating something.

Nirvana:just the basic stuff, Cheetos, Doritos ,Cheez Its, skittles Twinkies some kind of Norwegian candy, Cadbury bars and potato chips.

Jupiter:yeah but the question is can you remember your combination?

Nirvana:of course my mind is like a steel trap!

Jupiter: Ah yeah sure, talk to you later!

Nirvana:yeah I gotta go back to hassling people to buy my stuffI have my hidden stash and then I have my public food stash, manga's don't come cheap you know.

I put my phone down and chuckled silently to myself my friends and their money schemes, though I had a few myself emphasis on had. my quote on quote trade route kinda of ran dry. I shook my head at trying to start another money scheme I snap back to reality and began to pick up my pizza when someone dropped a small styrofoam Bowl of mustard on my jacket which left a big ugly stain on my favorite army jacket, I have two others exactly like this one but this is my favorite out of the three. I moved my line of sight from my jacket to the person who dropped the mustard on me. A freshman of course...

" oh my god I'm so sorry!" The freshman who dropped it began to try and take the bowl back but I lashed out and grab his hand I could feel his pulse increase. he was in my bubble was I supposed to do? only my friends can enter my personal space bubble.

"sorry doesn't fix stains!" And with that I picked up my pizza with my other hand and slapped him in the face. twice.


	5. flashback slap back part 2

I let go of his hand and Sat back down in my seat, he just stood there and looked at me dumbfounded expression on his face. I just rolled my eyes at the scene and pulled my bag of the table I went to get up but came face to face with one of the teachers who was on lunch duty. I smiled lazily up at the teacher, who just so happens to be my German teacher. Herr Fredrickson, damn I'm doomed. Mr Fredrickson was known for singling out kids and picking them off one by one. I was one of his favorites to go after, it was one of his past time to pick on me and itself is weird and creepy. What 45 year old man goes after a 17 year old teenager? I bet he's is on the sex offenders list, or is just a plain creepy old guy.

"do you think it's appropriate to slap other students with food?" don't snap back with a snarky remark. Come on me be smarter than this, don't put your foot in the fucking door!

" do you think it's appropriate to call this cardboard with cheese and tomato sauce food, I could get better food from a prison."

I just dug my own grave didn't I? I could see the gears turning in his head of the at the prospect of no more me for 3 days, I slung my messenger bag on my shoulder and looked back at my teacher. He give me a pointed glare and motion for me to follow him. to the front office no doubt.

luckily for me isabella has "connections" and a set of skills that could help me in my crisis. the only question was how my supposed to text her when I have a certain German teacher breathing down my back?

As I was following Mr Fredrickson down the hallway I caught sight of Nirvana at her locker trying to remember her combination and failing miserably, I smirked a bit at the thought of possibly getting out of another mishap. As we got closer I faked a loud sneeze, Nirvana has a weird habit of telling who you are from just your cough or sneeze. kind of creepy but it comes in handy sometimes sometimes. Mr Fredrickson turned to look at me and I did with any mature person would do. I stuck my tongue out at him. just as he was about to say something I felt a arm wrapped around my shoulder, I smiled triumphantly to myself as I heard nirvana's music blasting loudly from the headphones draped on her neck the heavy metal blasting louder then it should be.

" how's the divorce going, I heard you lost your Ferrari to your wife." always leave it up to Nirvana to be insensitive but the situation calls for it, and how the hell does have a Ferrari I don't think and get that on a teacher salary. I couldn't help but laugh a bit Mr Fredrickson face it was priceless to say the least. Nirvana took her arm of my shoulder and gave give him a two finger mock salut.

" you're both suspended."

Well that plan sucked, on to plan B.

"you know I bet if Isabella heard about her two best friends being suspended her family is not going to be that happy. You know how the Romanos get." yup I pulled that card, it seemed to have worked because now Mr Fredrickson was grasping for words and in the process looked like a goldfish gaping for air. the Romanos to say the least we're an interesting family to put it plainly, you don't mess with the Mafia because if you mess with The Ramona mafia you get the guns the knives and the cement shoes. It's not pretty that's for sure.

But it would seem that the teachers at the school were kind of immune to that and apparently threatening someone at the school gets you an extra week of suspension.

TIME SKIP...

Me and Nirvana we're sitting in the front office I was playing Slenderman on my iPod trying not to scream out loud. Nirvana held back a laugh as she watched my face contorted in terror, and she was doing what she normally does write creepypastas while listening to Marilyn Manson. as I was just about to get the 5th note I got a funny feeling that he was behind me and taking a chance I turned around and came face to face the Armani suit wearing faceless tentacle monster, I drop my iPod as a reflex and gripped my bag strap tight as I could hear nirvana laughing at me.

" we should have a horror movie night at my place, Freddy Krueger Jason and the famous Stephen King movie IT" Nirvana said to me while not looking up from her writing, I flinched a bit at the mention of the movie IT. I saw that when I was 10 and it terrified me.

"I like the idea of a movie night not the idea of a horror movie night, horror really isn't my style." I shrugged my shoulders a bit, I prefer historical movies and comedies. Nirvana give me a knowing smirk as I moved down to pick up my iPod. The poor little device was dropped enough as it is. I could feel my phone vibrated but I ignored it I didn't want to deal with anyone right now, though it was easy to deal with nirvana seeing as me and her Plus Isabella have been friends since kindergarten. We were weird little children weren't we, me nirvana and Isabella became friends because we found it funny to scare the crap out of the teacher and the other children. Ah, those were some good times.

"still scared of horror movies cuz of that Chucky doll?" I nodded my head a bit and Nirvana frowned slightly, she took out a sketchbook and begin to look through it abandoning her writing.

" well I'm sure you'll get over this in time, we don't have to rush it." nirvana ripped out a page from her sketchbook and give it to me, I took the paper and looked at the picture. it was loki hugging a little cat he has ears and a tail as well it was so adorable!

" aw, it's so adorable!" Nirvana just smiled she doesn't take compliments that well, a light blush was forming on her cheeks, Nirvana ran a hand through her black hair do too a nervous tick.

"yeah no problem...glad you like it , jupiter."

A/N: the last two chapters are basically a flashback as to what led up to Jupiter's incident. remember reviews equal longer chapters.


	6. The blood Circle

Isabella's P.O.V.

" this little piggy went to market! "

" this little piggy try to run away!"

" this little piggy went splat!"

Nirvana sang as she pour pig's blood on the cement floor the metallic smell permeating through the air, she and Isabella we're at her house down in the basement which was filled with questionable boxes and some symbol drawn on chalk on the ground it looks like something from Fullmetal Alchemist or Nirvana's grandmother finally rubbed off on her.

she's in the Benton Hill psychiatric ward labeled as a high-risk patient.

" nirvana, what are you doing, your grandmother didn't tell you about this right?" nirvana just looked at me and grinned as she finished making a circle on the floor as I leaned up against the wall watching her. yeah okay so I don't consider myself sane in any means but this is ridiculous.

" yeah okay so she's kinda crazy, but it safe perfectly...you have holy water right?" Nirvana asked me as she cocked her head to the side a serious expression on her face, this is starting to get weird correction it's been weird very very very weird...ever since the closet incident.

" what kind of question is that and what's with the pentagram!" I shouted back at her I can't believe what we're doing. Jupiter's been missing for at least now three days and Nirvana's solution is to try to open a portal. Well that's what she keeps telling me but I doubt it it looks more like a satanic murder scene in here...

"I've told you twice Its not a pentagram it's an interdimensional portal, to a pocket dimensionto be precise." Nirvana told me matter of factly and crossed her arms smugly at my disbelief expression, as if I'm believing that load of crap, but then again a lot of weird things happen when I'm around nirvana. the pieces be in the fall out together and a look of realization flashed on to my face. The one time she fixed my grandmother that we "broke", her dog everyone thought was dead was found in the basement with all four legs missing...I shuddered as I remember that memory it was awful to see that poor dog like that.

"I can tell by the look on your face your starting to believe me this may not be known to a lot of people but I can...use magic! Jealous are we how do you think I keep all that stuff my locker there's no way I can fit all that junk food in there, any questions?" I glared at her as she gave me a sheepish grin.

Nirvana clap her hands together and stared at me awaiting my questions I hesitated for a second but replied back.

" just two things number one say I do believe you and all this magic stuff what makes you think that Jupiter is this pocket dimension and how do you know she's in the pocket dimension?"

I smirked thinking that she couldn't answer my question.

"Jupiters not in the pocket dimension I need permission to go to the actual dimension that she's in, we can't just jump dimensions at a whim we need a well I guess you can consider it a ticket. me and you because I'm not going alone are going to the pocket dimension and getting our tickets and guides there kind of annoying though..." she said matter of factly like it was an everyday occurrence.

it may just be me but the room was getting colder till my breath came out in little puffs, nirvana stretched her arms over dramatically out as red sparks begin to dance around her hands. all I could do was stand there in shock as the floor begin to glow orange.

" Blood of the innocent of the binder and the past and now I command thy to grant tho passage, I the granddaughter of Vladimir Dimitri kallinski ask for passage!" I could feel the wall behind me fade and the gravity in the room begin to pull me in towards towards the circle, I tried to fight against it but it was too much and before I knew it I had blackout.

A/N:nirvana magic works differently than most do to the bloodline she comes from it works like alchemy but instead of chalk she needs blood hence why its called blood alchemy. I just came up with this out of nowhere really so if you have any suggestions on how to have her magic work then leave it in the reviews.

Please review!


	7. chapter 7

**hi sorry I haven't been updating in awhile of kind of lost my motivation for the story but I got back so I'll be updating this again but I'll be focusing more on my other fanfiction the magic trio meets the Avengers until this one gets 15 reviews and seeing that there's already 10 reviews its not far off!**

**-MK**


	8. Fists and Guns

**A/N:hey guys sorry about not updating in awhile and all I kinda ran out of ideas but I was able to fight back the evil monster that is... Writer's block. So here it is~**

Isabella's P.O.V.

It felt like there was a walrus sitting on me and said walrus thought I was a trampoline. Whatever was sitting on my stomach kept on hopping up and down up and down not really caring what it was human or walrus. I did the first thing that came to my mind which usually ends with a blunt force trauma head wound.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

I cautiously cracked one of my eyes open only to be met with the image of Nirvana clutching her nose which was gushing blood like a garden hose.

"I hate you so much right now..." She hissed while glaring daggers at me if looks could kill I would be impaled by at least 50 daggers by now and seeing as how she can use magic it's entirely possible now.

"the feelings mutual at the moment..."

TIME SKIP OF LOKI!

Jupiter's P.O.V

"Wake up miss there's a weird guy pointing a gun at you!" I could feel a pair of two extremely fuzzy paws slapping me on each cheek repeatedly knocking me out of my totally awesome dream of pirates.

"Man the cannons Men there's ship in-...wait what's happening " quickly looking down at the base of the tree there was some guy in a actual Nazi uniform right down to the red arm band and pitch black uniform.

"You there state your name!" what year is this 1944 or is this some sort of sick joke I could hear the little bunny making whimpering noises so I quickly pulled her closer from her spot poking out of the top of my jacket.

"I ain't telling you anything blondie and what's with the whole SS Nazi thing?"

The next thing I knew I had a burning pain in my shoulder followed by the sounds of high pitch yells.

**A/N: sorry its so short but I've been mainly working on my Avengers fanfiction so this ones on the back burner for now until this one gets 15 reviews at the lease.**


	9. magical interdimensional airports

Nirvana's P.O.V

It would seem that the Airport was empty except for two or three passengers who I think we're actually Goku and Yusei Fudo Wow this is weird. well this place really isnt Airport more like a magical interdimensional airport where you go through a portal. you go up to the ticket line get a ticket to your desired destination and go pick up a bunny guide and go to your terminal that is on your ticket give it to the person who's in charge of that portal and that's it. though if you don't have any magic in you it's extremely painful not that I'm going to tell Isabella that I do not want to go on this alone. I don't do well with travel now I feel like that guy from due date except the person I'm traveling with isn't the totally awesome Robert Downey Jr...

"Fine I apologize for punching you in the face.." I looked over to Isabella who was actually apologizing for once, kinda wish I had my camera on me to catch this monumental moment. Luckily my nose stopped bleeding a little while ago the only problem is trying to fix it because Isabella actually broke it. not that I'm going to tell her I have a funny feeling that's going to boost her ego...

"Actually you didn't punch me you slapped me really really hard" I shrug my shoulders I was actually surprised she was able to break my nose with a slap to the face well I guess we know who has the muscle this group.

"Really I didn't know I could slap that hard." my god she actually sounds happy about that what that some kind of achievement be able to break your friends nose?! wait a second normally I would laugh this whole thing off but now I'm mad? What...what if our personalities are switching No not switching changing.

"Isabella do you notice anything different?"

"Huh what makes you say that is there anything in particular?" should I tell her or should I try to figure this out on my own dammit. wait since when do I finish my sentences with dammit? Oh s***...why do I have the sudden urge to beat up someone named Spain?

"Uh hey nirvana is it normal to crave hamburgers?" I looked over to Isabella but I didn't see Isabella. her dark brown hair was now a light blonde and she was slightly taller and better built.

"Isabella you should look at your... Hair..." my now blonde friend stopped and pulled her hair out of her ponytail and pulled it forward. I cringed when she begin to sputter.

"sweet lady Liberty what the hell dude! why am I talking like this and what's wrong with my hair dammit England!" Isabella quickly slap her hands over her mouth and begin to run away in a panic quickly running down the hallway towards the ticket lines

"where are you going hamburger bastard!...damn it's happening to me I blame the stupid tomato bastard" Fucking hell dammit why can't I stop swearing!

"Wait Isabella don't run off dammit wait for me!"

**A/N: hhey I'm doing a poll you can pick who'll Jupiter switches personalities with!**

**Prussia**

**England**

**Italy**

**You don't have long!**


	10. Campfire Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Two thing 1.) Please go and check out The Producers (Hetalia style!) by HeroineOfDarkness it is amazing! So if you could drop by and give it a read! And number 2.) Thank you HetaliaPokemonOtaku For your suggestion for FBB's nickname!**

* * *

I could hear people talking as I slowly opened my eyes From where I was sprawled across the ground I quickly frozed though when I saw who they were the Nazi guy, the person who I beat it up in the woods and some weird guy who kept on about nonsense.

"Ve so Germany you found this on the girl?" Italy asked as he held out a Iron Cross in the palm of his hand. the German nodded his head as he continued to wrap Romano's wounds while the South Italian hissed in pain.

"And that bitch jumped me and broke my fucking nose!" Romano growled with a blush dusting his face as he stole a glance at the unconscious girl his eyes lingering on the untreated gunshot wound to her shoulder.

"Ja well that just shows how much training you need..." The German said bluntly Finishing his work and moved back to his side of the fire.

"Don't tell me what I need potato bastard!" Romano hissed as he examined his wrapped wounds wrinkling his nose at the smell of the disinfectant.

"Ve Lovi don't be mean to luddy!"The smallest of the three pouted as he played with the Cross and ran his thumb over the the 1818 that was carved into the back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING JACKASSES!" I screeched finally having enough of playing dead I jumped up and hissed when I felt a burning pain in my right shoulder. I stopped short when I saw flyi- ah whatever for now on I'm just going to start calling her wintergreen. She was floating just above the head of the German flying in a frantic circle

'Miss what are you doing! There going to kill you now!' Her bell like voice squeak in fear. The three either didn't hear her fearful plea or chose to ignore it.

"You have something that belongs to me..."I hissed venomously when I saw the Iron cross in the palm of a auburn haired man in a blue military outfit. ignoring the warning from wintergreen.

"V-ve!" The Italian exclaimed quickly tossing back the treasured necklace to the girl.

Germany watched as she snatched the necklace back and put it back on around her neck. The German couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he noticed a strange red tint was slowly mixing with her toxic green eyes.

"You will tell the awesome me where I'm NOW!"


	11. hysterical hysterics!

third person POV

"SLOW THE FUCK DOWN HAMBURGER BASTARD YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MY FRATELLO!"

"I'M HYSTERICAL I'M IN HYSTERICS I'M HYSTERICAL I'M IN HYSTERICS!" Isabella screamed as she continued to run down the Airport while she was chased by a livid and screaming Nirvana.

Nirvana had at the last second giving up her immunity to the swap to Isabella leaving the older girl vulnerable to the side effects. Two familiar Warriors were resting up against the wall watching as the two girls start to run in circles.

The spiky blond headed teenager with a ninja headband with a familiar symbol on the metal plate nervously watched as the dark haired girl shouted as she chased a hysterical blonde.

"Hey Goku we should help that girl!"

"But I'm so hungry..." The spiky haired Saiyan said as if on cue his stomach growled.

"VANA STOP!" The teen watched horrified as the dark haired one finally caught up with her victim.

_you would think the savior of the Dragon Ball Z universe would be a battle hardened warrior..._

Naruto thought bitterly as he quickly ran to the aid of the Ash blonde girl leaving Goku to complained about his hunger alone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to get back in the swing of things and am failing...with a crazy little Elsa the Kitten, School and my Cosplay group my Fanfics are falling behind in quaitly and size...**

**REVIEW FOR THEY KEEP MY MUSE FLOWING!**


End file.
